This invention relates to training methodologies and more particularly to computer implemented training methodologies.
Geographically-distributed employees that have responsibilities that include face-to-face customer interactions often may be challenged in consistently delivering approved corporate messaging with polished delivery that is appropriate and compelling for their customers. Many corporate training programs involve intensive “boot camp” type of engagements, i.e., typical practices such geographically-distributed employees, e.g., a sales force travel to a common geographical location that is out of the sales field and where these employees are isolate for intensive training. Typically, these boot camp type training programs run for a finite time, conclude, and are often not repeated at least for the same topic under the assumption which may not be fully verified that the person has absorbed the information.